Super Paper Avengers
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: When Loki tries to destroy all worlds with the Tesseract, only Captain America and the rest of the Avengers can stop him. Also joining them is their mysterious ally Tippi. Basically, this is Super Paper Mario with Avengers. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, first things first: I don't own Super Paper Mario, or The Avengers. If I did, then this would be a movie by now :)  
I think I need to explain something real quick. In this fic, the Avengers are all together, except they never met Thor and Loki, or Coulson or Fury. And this is going to follow the basic plot from the game, but I'm gonna ad a few twists and surprises... If you have and ideas or questions, just let me know, and please review!  
StoryGirl.98

"So, today's pretty boring so far," Tony said, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. Steve just nodded in agreement. They were both in the Stark Tower break room, waiting for something to go wrong in the world. But no matter how bored they got, no aliens invaded, no evil gods tried to seize control of the world, and no genetically mutated monsters were threatening New York.

"I kinda wish something would happen. Y'know, just a 'bam!' from out of no where," Steve said, looking up from his news paper. Before Tony could respond, Clint ran in, an anxious look on his face.

"Natasha's been kidnapped!" He yelled at the other two, even though he was only a few steps away from them.

"Calm down, Clint. We'll get her back, if she doesn't manage to escape on her own first," Steve said coolly, "Now, who kidnapped her, and how do you know she's been kidnapped?" Clint took a seat, and started to explain.  
"I don't know who, but she's gone!" He said, his words coming out in a frenzy. Steve and Tony exchanged a glance, and Tony smiled mischievously. Poking Clint on his shoulder, he started to tease him.

"You like her."  
"No I don't," Clint said, avoiding the obvious, "I just am con-" Tony cut him off.

"Yes you do!"  
Steve rolled his eyes, stood up and walked to the sink and put his cup in it. Turning back to his friends, he began to take charge of the situation.

"Tony, stop teasing and get suited up. Clint, go get your crossbow. Meet in the lobby in ten minutes, and then we'll go get Bruce," He said as he walked out the door to get his shield.

"Don't worry, Prince Charming, your princess will be here in no time," Tony told Clint, heading out the door to get his suit.

* * *

Bruce tried to steady his hand from shaking, and carefully set the beaker down. This project was getting on his nerves. If he did everything right, he might be able to get rid of the Hulk once and for all, and be able to be reunited with Betty. If he did anything wrong, however, there's just a slight chance that he might explode.

Pushing those negative thoughts out his mind, he decided to take a break. He leaned back into his chair, grabbed his notebook, and began to doodle in it when he heard his door open.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said, without looking up. He knew it was the other Avengers, because they were the only other ones who knew where he lived.

"We need your help," Steve said.  
"With what?" Bruce said, still not looking up.

"Natasha's been kidnapped!" Clint cut in. "We don't know who did it either. She just disappeared off the face of the earth."

Bruce laughed to himself. Clint was the most level headed guy he knew, but the second Natasha is in danger he turns to a nervous wreck.  
He stood and was about to tell his friends he wouldn't go, when suddenly a bright light flashed in the room. As soon as it appeared it was gone, but it left something behind.

"N-Natasha?" Steve said with disbelief. She was standing there in the middle of the room, which had been empty a moment before. She tried to say something, but it sounded as if her voice was muffled. Clint tried to walk over to her, but some unseen force knocked him back.

"They can't hear you, Miss Romanoff," said a voice, from no one in the room. A flash similar to the first one occurred, this time leaving behind someone none of the Avengers had met before. He was tall and thin, with black hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. In one hand he he held a brown staff, that had a purple jewel at the top.

"Who are you?" Tony cut in. He didn't think this was going to end well, for some reason.

"Me?" the stranger said, amused, "My name is Loki Laufeyson. The chosen executor of the Dark Prognostics, soon to be the destroyer of all realms, do you wish for me to continue?"

"You've said enough. Now, release my girlfri- I mean friend right now!" Clint said.

"Never. This girl, and a few undetermined others, are integral to fulfilling the prophecies. Once I find people who match the descriptions in the Prognostics, I will take them to Jotunhiem, and use them to destroy all worlds," Loki said with a smile.  
"Destroy all worlds? What do you mean by that?" Tony said.

While Loki was distracted with the others, Steve reached for his shield, and flung it at the stranger. As soon as it was about hit Loki, it paused in midair, and then fell to the floor. Loki then snapped his fingers and a blast of black energy flew and hit Steve, knocking him unconscious.

With another snap of his fingers, a small portal that began to pull everyone in the room except Steve into it. As soon as he arrived back in Jotuhiem, Loki smiled to himself. His preparations were now in order, and he believed that the four mortals he took from Midgaurd were the ones he needed. He just had a few more details to attend to, and the the end of all the realms would be swift and easy.

* * *

"Steve Rogers?"

Steve let out a groan, and stood up from the floor. Looking around, he confirmed four things. He was still in Bruce's house, the others were gone, he had a horrible headache, and he wasn't alone in the room.

There was a girl standing in front of him. She was a little bit short, and had long platinum blonde hair. She wore a white shirt and jeans, and a strange necklace that was in the shape of a butterfly, with all the colors of the rainbow in it. She appeared to be in her early twenties, and she spoke again.  
"Are you Steve Rogers? Alias Captain America, member of the Avengers?" She said, to the point.

"Uh, yeah," Steve said cautiously. He was still a little confused from the recent events.

"Good. I have been sent to find you." Hearing this, Steve grabbed his shield, just in case if this girl was an ally of Loki. As if reading his mind, she took a step back.

"N-no, I am not an enemy. My name is Tippi, and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Your friends, Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff, have been kidnapped by a man named Loki, correct?"

"Yes. What's going on? He said he was trying to destroy realms or something?"

"It will be explained soon. But for now, you need to come with me."

Tippi reached over and grabbed Steve's hand, and in a moment they were in an entirely different place.

They were in a large office building. There were a few other people around, and surprisingly, they thought Tippi and Steve's sudden appearance was normal.

Releasing his hand, Tippi motioned for Steve to follow her. They headed down a maze of hallways, Tippi ignoring Steve's numerous questions. After walking for a few minutes, they walked down a long hallway and arrived at a dead end. Tippi flipped a nearby light switch, and a panel on the wall opened up. She placed her hand on it, and it scanned her hand. A secret door opened up, leading to an elevator. After going down a few levels, the doors opened up to a large room.

It was mostly empty, except for a few computers on one side of the room, and a table and some chairs on the other. Besides Steve and Tippi, there was only one person there. He was at the computers, looking over some files.  
"Agent Coulson? I found Rogers," Tippi said, walking over to him. When he heard this, Coulson immediately stood and turned around, and extended his hand to Steve.

"Hello, I'm Agent Phil Coulson."  
"Can you please tell me what's going on? She wouldn't answer any of my questions," Steve said after he shook Coulson's hand.

"He told me to not to," Tippi said in her defense.

Coulson lead the way to the table on the other side of the room, where the trio sat down.

"What's going on is that there is some one, Loki, you met him earlier, and he is trying to destroy the realms," Tippi said.

"Who is Loki? And what is a realm?" Steve asked.

"Loki is a Frost Giant, only he has been raised by Asguardians, which is why he looks human. He had a hard life, in his eyes anyway, and he's probably trying to wipe out everything because of that fact," Coulson filled in. He was about to explain more, but Tippi cut him off.  
"And a realm is sort of like a dimension. It was originally believed that there was only nine, but there are actually an infinite amount. The reason why we brought you here is because, well, there's this book."  
"What's in this book?" Steve said, fully interested now.

"It's sort of a guide, only not..." Tippi tried to explain, but was unable to find the right words.

"It's called the Light Prognosis, and it was written by Asguardians long ago. It tells some things that might happen in the future, and what to do in case of those problems do happen. There is another book, but that one only tells how to cause the problems. So, anyways, in this book it tells that there might be a time when someone uses this thing called the Tesseract, or Cosmic Cube, to destroy everything. It also says that there is a group of people who will be able to stop it, and everything points to you and your friends," Coulson said.

"How exactly will I be able to stop it, seeing as my friends aren't here and that Loki guy managed to defeat us easily?"

"There was another cube, but it was shattered, and it's pieces hidden across the realms long ago. If you are the true hero, then you would be able to locate and gather all the pieces of the Pure Cube, and then you would be able to defeat Loki. Will you do it?" Tippi said.  
Steve thought it over for a minute. He had seen more than enough to convince him that this was all real, and he did need to rescue his friends.

Looking over at Tippi and Coulson, he said, "I'll do it."

* * *

When Natasha woke up, she found she was laying in front of an alter. Standing up, she also saw that Bruce was there, and he seemed just as confused as she was.

"Hey, Bruce, what are we doing here?" She said, turning to him.  
"Oh, good, you're up. I'm not quite sure why we're here. But even stranger is that Tony and Clint were with us when we came here, but the just disappeared."  
Natasha was about to speak again when two other people appeared in the room. As they walked closer, Natasha and Bruce could tell that it was Loki, and a lady was next to him. She looked fairly normal, except for her hair which was a light shade of pink. It was swept up into a messy bun, and she was wearing formal working clothes. She had glasses that were so dark so you couldn't see her eyes and she was writing constantly at a small notebook in her hands.

"Good, you are both awake. Now we can continue," Loki said when he had walked up to them. Natasha and Bruce and tried to run, but it had felt like their feet were glued to the floor.

"Continue what?" Natasha said, but Loki ignored her question.

"Um, sir? We're gonna have to wrap this up soon if we want to keep on schedule, 'k?" Loki's assistant chimed in.

"Fine, Nastasia," Loki said, then turned back to the others, " You are going to be married."  
"What!" Both Bruce and Natasha exclaimed at the same time.

"We can't be married, we're just friends!" Bruce said.

"Yeah, and I have someone else!" Natasha said. Bruce turned to her.

"You do? Who?"  
"Bruce there is more important things going on right now!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry to rush your big day, but we have to make this brief. Do you two take each other as your respective husband or wife?"

Both of the Avengers refused to answer. Noting this Loki turned to Nastasia, and gave her a nod.

Nastasia stopped writing in her book, and pushed her glasses up a little bit, and immediately pushed them down. In the short time her eyes were exposed, a red light flashed from them, and it sent something to Bruce.

Bruce began to hear a small voice in the back of his head. 'Say I do.' Bruce tried his best to ignore it, but the voice became more persistent and louder, until it was repeating it over and over in his head, each time louder than the last.

'Say I do. Say I do. Say I do! Say I do! SAY I DO!'

It flooded Bruce's mind, until he could think of that and nothing else. Something seemed to take hold of him.

"I do," He said, without really thinking of anything.

"What? Bruce. snap out of it!" Natasha tried to get Bruce to listen to her, but he was absolutely transfixed. Nastasia lifted her glasses again, this time sending something to Natasha. The same thing happened to her as it did to Bruce, but Natasha fought against it.

'I do. N...no. Say it now, K? I do. No. I'm not going to say it.'

Natasha mind was fighting against her and it was becoming difficult to fight back.

'Say it! I DO! No! SAY I DO!'

Then, her mind began to go blank, focusing only on those two words.

"I... I d-do..."


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Coulson led Steve and Tippi down some hallways, going into levels of the building that even Tippi hadn't been in before. As they walked, Coulson explained what Steve's first mission would be.

"You are most likely going to appear in the Linelands. It's not that large, but you will have to make several stops on the way. There's one person there that I think you should invite to your team."  
"I wasn't aware of any allies living in the Linelands," Tippi said, obviously confused.

"You haven't met him." They then entered an elevator, and Coulson hit the -10 button.

"Who is he?" Steve asked. He was always careful about who he trusted, especially with his friends lives at stake. He had only just begun to trust Coulson and Tippi, and he was still not completely sure about them.

"His name is Thor. He used to live in Asgard, but after Loki started to put his plan in motion, he came here. He wasn't able to make it all the way to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, though, and we thought it best if you just met up with him on your way. There shouldn't be any major problems there, I think."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Tippi interrupted, and Steve turned to face her.

"You're not coming," He said. Tippi folded her arms, determined to go.  
"Yes I am."  
"It's most likely going to be dangerous, you could get hurt. You are not coming."  
"Yes I am. I may not be good at fighting, and my only talent is the ability to switch realms, but I have stuff to offer this team, and I will not sit idly by and watch everything be destroyed."

"It probably would be best if you took her along," Coulson said, "She does know a lot about the realms you will be visiting, and the people you'll find in it."

"Fine," Steve said, unhappy that she was tagging along.

Soon the elevator opened up to a small room. The room was completely empty. There were seven doors in the room, all of them white. Coulson walked up to the first door, and took a strange piece of glass from his pocket. It was a light shade of red, and it was the same shape as a small crack in the door. Coulson handed it to Tippi, and she gently placed it in the crevice in the door . The door began to turn red itself, and then it opened up.  
"You ready?" she asked Steve. He just nodded, and they entered.

* * *

The world they walked into was very different than the ones they were used too. It was warm and sunny, and all around peaceful. It had a few trees, and the sky was a light shade of blue.

"I think we're supposed to go that way," Tippi said, pointing in front of them. They walked in silence for a while, until Steve stopped suddenly, pointing to the sky.  
"What is that?" He said. Tippi looked up to see a dark purple mass in the sky. It appeared to be pulling things into it, and it seemed to be growing the slightest bit larger. Tippi knew exactly what it was.  
"That is the void. Loki said he was going to destroy all realms, and that's how he's going to do it. It'll suck everything into it, until there is nothing left." She said, as she continued walking.  
"But where does it all go?" Steve asked. Tippi thought over this for a moment.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe it just disappears, or... something like that..." She said.

As she finished talking, they arrived at a small town. Looking at a nearby sign, they found that they were at Yold Town. After some trouble with making the gatekeeper let them through, they were able to enter.

"I wonder where that guy, Thor, is," Steve commented.

"Our best bet is to look at the inn," Tippi said. They quickly found the inn, and, just as Tippi had guessed he was there. It was obvious that it was him, with his Asgardian armor, and the hammer by his side. Steve walked up to him, while Tippi stayed by the door.

"Are you Thor?" Steve asked. Thor looked up from the plate of food he was eating, and spoke.

"You must be Steve. Son of Coul sent you, didn't he?"

"You mean Coulson, right? Yes, he sent me," Steve replied. Thor stood and headed towards the door, and him, Steve, and Tippi exited.

"We better get moving. I am not sure how long it will take us to acquire everything we need to stop my brother."  
"Your brother?" Tippi said, joining the conversation.

"Loki is my adopted brother. Who are you?" Thor asked, turning to Tippi.

"My name is Tippi. Coulson wants me to help Steve and his team."

Thor looked at her. The truth was the he knew exactly who she was, and what role she had in all of this. But he couldn't let her know that. He just nodded, and the trio continued on their way.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter is short, because I had some major writers block with it. I still don't like it that much, and I think the problem is that:

A) I'm horrible and doing scenes where people meet,

and

B) The game doesn't have that much going on in the early levels, because it's mostly you learning the controls and such. I think when I get to the part where the plot starts to come in more, the chapters will be coming sooner, and, hopefully, my writing will be better.

Oh, and reviews are appreciated, very very much!

-StoryGirl.98


	3. Chapter 3

As Steve, Tippi, and Thor continued onward, the soft grass beneath their feet soon gave way to burning sand. The sun was blazing overhead, and no one in the group felt like talking, the trio walked on in silence.  
Soon they arrived at a pile of ruins, with a small staircase leading down into the ground.

"We need to be down there," Tippi said, looking down into the dark hole.

Steve silently began walking down, the old wooden boards of the staircase creaking. Thor followed, and Tippi hesitantly followed into the black.

They walked deeper and deeper, and Tippi noticed the ruins weren't pitch black, as she expected. Torches lined the walls, lighting up the staircase with a dim glow.  
Soon the stairs ended, leading to a room that spread out in numerous ways.

"Which way do we go?" Steve asked Tippi, since she seemed to know where the piece of the Pure Cube was.

"I- I don't know. Normally I can feel it, sort of sense where it is, but I can't feel it at all." She replied with a frown.

"Are you positive?" Thor said.

Tippi moved towards the nearest wall, slowly walking by the entrances of every hall. Once she walked by every one, she thought for a moment, and pointed to a hall leading to the right.

"That might be the way, but the feeling is very faint." She said, a bit puzzled.

"Well, if it's not the right way, we can always come back and try again." Thor replied, leading the way.

As they headed down the halls, they occasionally felt tremors and heard the rocks around them shift.

The hallway was long, and didn't have that many torches along the walls. It had an occasional turn, and when they arrived at the end, all they saw was a solitary door. Tippi moved in front of the other two and opened it.

They were all momentarily blinded, by the bright sunlight shining down on golden sand. Steve was the first to recover, and he walked out, Thor and Tippi right behind him.

"It doesn't make any sense. We were just underground, weren't we?" Steve said.  
"I thought so," Thor said.

As soon as all three exited, the door behind them vanished, leaving the trio alone in the desert.

"Something is definitely-." Tippi began to say, until she was cut off by a large tremor.

Before anyone could do anything, a huge dragon rose up from the sand, and loomed over them. Thor grabbed the handle of his hammer, and Steve shifted his shield onto his arm, both ready for whatever this dragon might do. Tippi just stared at it, eyes wide.

"Intrusion detected... Leave immediately or be purged!" The dragon roared with a mechanical voice.

He then leaned in closer to the heroes, and then he appeared shocked.

"Wait. Scan initialized. Shield detected. Mjolnir detected. Butterfly necklace detected. It is impossible... but hold your positions. Searching data banks..." He then paused, as if he was searching for something. The three were absolutely confused, and stayed silent.

"Search complete: Positive match. System overload! Hero identified: Steve Rogers!"

Steve stepped towards the mechanical beast, and held onto his shield tighter, making sure the dragon wasn't a threat.

"Who, or what, are you?" He questioned. The dragon looked down on him.  
"Forgive me hero. I am called Fracktail. My only purpose is to defend my part of the Pure Cube from lawless intruders. You are late. But, you may pass. The part you need is just ahead."  
"Ha, ha, ha... It won't be that easy... Not at all." A voice said, from neither Fracktail or the heroes.

"Who speaks?" Fracktail said.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, someone appeared. He was dressed in formal clothes, and he might of looked normal, if he wasn't missing his nose, and if his skin wasn't a bright shade of red, and if he wasn't hovering a few feet in the air.

"So very nice to meet you again, Rogers. And your team, too! I am one of Lord Loki's partners, Red Skull!"  
Steve remembered his battle with Red Skull, and the hatred for him returned.

"Hey, I know you. You're that..." Tippi began.

"Silence! Rogers, it would be so very _dull_ if your journey ended so easily... Instead, why don't I make it end... with magic!" Then the red skinned man flicked his wrist, and a small wave of light flooded over Fracktail. The dragon's eyes began to move rapidly, and he seemed to be in pain. Then, he just stood strait, and flew off the ground, rising into the clouds with the sound of rumbling machinery.

"Yes, much better. Now you three and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time. Snack time, when he snacks on you!" Red Skull said with a smirk "Auf wiedersehen!" And with another flash, he was gone.

The wind began to pick up, and the trio could see the shadow of Fracktail, approaching them quickly.

"We need to do something." Steve said, a little confused by the encounter with his old enemy.

"You think?" Tippi snapped, nervous sarcasm in her voice.

"No problem," Thor muttered, and he swung his hammer, and flew in the direction of the dragon.

Landing on the metal body of the dragon, he tightened his grip on his hammer as he moved towards Fracktail's head. He tried hitting Fracktail several times, nothing working. Then Thor noticed an antenna coming out of the middle of the dragons head.  
Thor swung his hammer a few times, then held it in the air, just as lightning flashed in the sky. Pointing the hammer in the antenna's direction, a lightning bolt hit it's mark. With a roar, Fracktail seemed to fly apart, roughly landing on the ground, a good bit away from Steve and Tippi. Leaping off it's head, Thor faced the monster, being sure to keep his guard up.

"System crash... malfunctioning... Hero... error is mine... Sorry... please save the world..." The dragon said, just before it died. Steve and Tippi caught up to Thor, and a door appeared out of nowhere, similar to how the first one disappeared.

The trio entered cautiously. It opened up to a small, blue room, that was completely empty, except for a girl at the back of the room. The room was well lit, but the light didn't seem to come from anywhere in particular.

"Welcome heroes. My name is Merlumina." said the girl. "I have waited long to give you the piece of the Pure Cube. You're presence here must mean-"  
"Excuse me, miss, but we are sort of in a rush, what with the universe collapsing and that." Tippi interrupted. She had talked to Merlumina a few times before, and knew that she would drone on and on anytime she had an audience.

"Fine," The girl said, and handed a small orange square of glass to Tippi.  
"Thank you," Tippi said.

"But take good care of it, okay? If it shatters, there's no way to fix it."

Before disappearing, Merlumina had entrusted Steve and Thor to save every realm. With the second piece in hand, the heroes were in great spirits. But six pieces of the Pure Cube still remained to be found, and the journey had just begun. With a smile, Tippi said,

"I think we'd better return to Flipside..."

The weight of every world's fate once again rested on the Avengers shoulders...

* * *

In the cold castle of Jotunhiem, Red Skull was currently apologizing to Loki.

"Yeah, so... I guess the hero went ahead and stomped your dragon?" Nastasia said, clicking her pen.

"I am sorry, my lord. I apologize for failing you." Red Skull said to Loki.

"Hmm, so these heroes are really a threat... Nastasia, find out where the heroes will go next. We will find a way to stop them." Loki said, ignoring Red Skull.

"I've already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose." Nastasia replied.

"Excellent work. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate those pests. Alert me when they are dead." Loki said, before disappearing. Nastasia turned to Red Skull.

"Yeah, so some of the people we took are still resisting, so I'm heading out to ah, _convince_ them, and while I'm gone I want you to stay here. You just sit tight and think about your job performance, 'K?" And with that she walked off.

* * *

Natasha woke up, and stood slowly. She was in a dark room, and the memory or her wedding came back to her.

"I really hope that was a sham..." She muttered, brushing some dirt off her shirt.  
"Clint? Bruce? Tony?" She called out, getting no reply.

"Hey there." Natasha whirled around, only to see Tony.

"You finally woke up? I was going to escape with out you." Tony said, heading for the door, with Natasha following him.

"You okay?" She asked as they began to look for an exit.

"Yeah, but who knows what happened. That was one crazy wedding. I can't even find your new husband." He replied with a snicker.  
"We're not actually married. I highly doubt that Loki guy has the ability to legally do that." They continued walking for a while, going through various hallways and rooms, until they hit a dead end.  
"Dang it, dead end." Tony said.

"Well, staying here won't do us any good. Let's keep looking." Natasha replied.

"Oh, turn back? Yeah... no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end." A voice behind them said.

Natasha and Tony turned around to see Nastasia, and a few armored men behind her.  
"Who are you?" Natasha said.  
"And what's with the pink hair?" Tony said.

"Wow, you two sure are lucky. I thought that explosion after the wedding finished you. Yeah, but this is the end of the road... and your luck runs out right here. It's time you give up and get with the program. You going to come serve Loki peacefully?" Nastasia said, ignoring their questions.

Natasha shook her head.  
"Never."  
Tony just nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, that's great and all, real heroic, but my hypno-powers say otherwise. Just hold still, 'K? 'Cause I have to make this fast."

Nastasia was about to lift her glasses, when a box surrounded Tony and Natasha, and they disappeared, with Nastasia look on with shock.

"What? That wasn't on my schedule!" She then thought for a moment, and started to head towards the conference room.

"Well, that's not really a deal breaker." She said, thinking out loud. " Our plan is running smoothly, and we have no need for them. And it doesn't really matter where they run, since all worlds are about to fall..."

* * *

**A/N:** So, here ya go! I don't really have any comments on this chapter, but I do wanna say thanks to anybody who subscribed, reviewed, or even just read this! You have no idea how much that stuff means to me. When I see anything related to this in my email, I smile for hours!

So thanks, and I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up really quick for you guys, 'K?

StoryGirl.98


	4. Chapter 4

_The area was warm, and everything was at peace... despite the bloody battle that had just ended and all the dead bodies littering the ground._

_A girl slowly sat up, touching her bleeding forehead. She let out a groan and looked around. No one there was alive but her, and she would have to go home on her own. It was too draining to use her abilities when she was injured, so she decided to wait until she felt a bit better._

_She stood up carefully, ignoring the pain shooting throughout her arms and legs. She took a deep breath, and wondered how she had lived._

_Suddenly, she heard a moan, one that didn't come from her. She turned around, and saw a young man, around her age, lying on the ground, perfectly still. From his armor and the slight blue tint to his skin, it was obvious he was from Jotunhiem. The girl was an Asgardian, and the battle had been between the two realms, held in a uninhabited world. She ignored the small fact that he might want to kill her, she slowly walked over, and looked at him closely. His seemed familiar, and he reminded her of Loki, the lost prince of Asgard._

_She lightly touched his arm, it felt ice cold. At the touch, his eyes flashed open, and he began to thrash around._

"_W-where am I? Is this-"  
"Hold still, you might hurt yourself. The battle's over, we are the only ones left in the realm."  
He turned to look at her, and frowned._

"_What are you doing, Asgardian?" He said._

"_You were hurt. I'm trying to help." She said, also frowning.  
"Leave me be, girl." He said with a wave of his hand. He then made an attempted to stand up, but the cuts and bruises he had wouldn't allow it._

"_Okay, I suppose I could use some help." He said.  
"You're not going to kill me, are you?"  
"If you help me, I won't." He looked up at her, and saw that she didn't fully trust him.  
"I promise." He replied. _

_She held out her hand, and he took it, and she helped him up. He was a full head and a half taller that her, and she still was a bit nervous. She rested her hand on the hilt of her dagger that was at her side, ready for anything._

_He then set his magic to start healing him, and turned back to the girl._

"_Thank you..."  
"Timpani. I'm Timpani." _

"_Well, thank you Miss Timpani. I am Loki."  
"The lost prince?" She said, a bit shocked. Loki just sighed._

"_Yes, but that is a time of my life I wish to forget. Please don't bring it up." He replied._

_Timpani was feeling a lot better, so she looked at Loki._

"_Um, I must be getting home. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime?"_

"_Maybe. But for now, farewell." Loki replied  
Timpani quickly used her abilities, shifting through the dimensions until she found which one she was looking for, then stopped._

_She landed in front of the palace in Asgard, and she turned around and headed for her home. As she cleaned herself up and got ready for bed, she couldn't help but turn her thoughts to Loki..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Bam! I didn't really expect to have this chapter out this fast, but here it is! It is short, but these parts in the game were even shorter, so...

Anyways, if you played the game you know fully well what's going on in this, and if you haven't, this is a flashback, set way before the story.

So, I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'm gonna go write the next chapter.

Until next time,

StoryGirl.98


End file.
